The Annual World Dance
by 1DHetaliaHP13
Summary: The annual world dance again... Another problem for the countries in finding the perfect partner. Just like any other dance, it's the boys who'll pick. Rated K   for Romano and England's potty mouths.
1. Chapter 1: It's Complicated

**Sorry, but my hands are just itching to type this! I'm not finished with my Piri-tan story but I'm just dying to type this. Human names slightly used because I get confused when I use it so the country's original name is still there. And this is just my second fanfic. Enjoy dudes and dudettes!**

**Disclaimer:Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Annual World Dance<strong>

_**The world of Hetalia is having it's annual grand ball in Italy. This is the problem most of the countries are dealing with. It's hard for them to get a partner because most of them have a complicated life... or so they thought.**_

**Chapter I-England and Liechtenstein: It's Complicated**

Lili was busy brushing her hair when Vash entered her room.

"Good morning, _bruder..._", greeted Liechtenstein.

"Good morning, Lily. I was just going to ask if...", said Vash but cutted in mid-sentence.

"Ask what, brother?", said Lili.

"If you can come with me downtown to buy some dresses."

"Sure. Why not? But brother..."

"What is it, Lili?

"To whom will you give those dresses?"

Vash blushed. He remained quiet because he was afraid that Liechtenstein might laugh at him.

"For whom, brother?", Liechtenstein asked again.

"For...", Vash said with a gulp. "my date for the world dance...Belgium..."

"Oh... for that pretty lady. Well, surely I can help you finding a dress for her..."

"That would be nice, Lili."

Liechtenstein smiled. Helping her brother catch the heart of the girl he likes is the nicest thing she thinks she can do for her brother.

By downtown, they arrived to this wonderful dress shop.

Lili can't believe her eyes. The shop posted some of it's best dresses by the window pane.

"C'mon, brother. Those dresses don't pick themselves."

"Right. And Lili pick any dress you like, huh."

"Okay, brother."

After they picked a beautiful sky blue dress for Belgium and a kind of sea blue dress for Lili, they left the shop. On their way back to their house...

"Lili, do you have a date for the dance?"

"Huh?"

"Those countries should asked you already!", said Switzerland , who was about to get his gun.

"You don't have to scare them, brother. I'm sure someone will ask me..."

"I hope they will. The sooner the better."

"Don't worry, someone will ask me..."

When they arrived, there was a note by the door.

'_**For Switzerland...**_

**_Thank you for asking me to the world dance. I dropped by here to thank you but your servants told me you were away buying some things. See you soon._**

**_Love, Bella 3'_**

"Aww... wasn't that sweet of Bella, brother?"

Vash didn't say a thing. He was too stunned to speak. Then it hit him. He really made a nice choice in picking Bella as his partner. He just hopes no country will embarrass him.

Lili sighed. She was happy for her brother but... why hasn't a single country asked her out yet? What was taking them so long?

Maybe she should just wait patiently. yes, that was the answer.

* * *

><p>Arthur was busy having tea when Francis dropped by.<p>

"Good morning, _Anglettere..."_

_"_DIDN"T I TELL YOU TO NEVER CALL ME BY THAT STUPID NICKNAME, WINE BASTARD?"

"Geez, chill. So, do you have a date for the dance already?"

"Is that another reason besides you annoying me every time you visit, you bloody git?"

"Yes..."

"Why? Somebody asked you out yet?"

"Yes, Arthur. And she was quite a catch, yes...", said Francis, in a teasing manner.

"WHY YOU BLOODY GIT! YOU ASKED SEYCHELLES ALREADY?"

"Why, yes. She was rather flattered because she was going with me."

"Why you...", said Arthur, who was already getting his gun.

"Hey, easy there, _Anglettere..._"

"If you don't leave my house when I say '3', I swear I'm gonna make your country suffer a crisis! 1! 3!", then Arthur shot the chair Francis was sitting on. Little did he notice that Francis already left before he started his countdown.

"What am I going to do? I'm dateless in this grand affair..."

Then he heard a knock on his door. Before he even opened it, the guest boomed in.

"HELLO, IGGY!", boomed Alfred.

"I thought we settled this already? Never call me Iggy!"

"Phili calls you Iggy!"

"No, you bloody git! Phili calls me 'Artie' and even though I also don't like it... IT'S BETTER THAN THAT STUPID NICKNAME YOU GAVE ME!"

"Rou row...(slurps), rou'll vret...(slurps), righ rood...(slurps), rif rou...(slurps) rorrays rout!", said Alfred, while eating a hamburger and at the same time drinks a slurpee.

"I didn't understand anything you said."

"I said that if you always shout, you'll suffer high blood."

"Yeah, right. So, who's your date for the dance?"

"Hahaha! Funny you should ask that! The Hero never loses a date!"

"Well, who is it, then?"

"Philippines of course!"

"I thought it was Kiku who's taking her this time?"

"No way!"

Then Alfred left after the statement that Arthur said.

"Finally, peace and quiet. Let's see who can I ask to the dance...

Hungary? No... she's going with Prussia this year.

Monaco? Nah... she's an old lady.

Belgium? She's going with Vash this year. Lucky lad.

Ukraine? Too shy...

Belarus? Too scary!

Taiwan? China was going with her..."

Then Liechtenstein came across his mind.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Oh loving this story minute by minute..._**

**_To readers: Suggest your next pairing_**

**_Boy and girl! If it's a problem for you, turn a male nation fem! Jk._**

**_Reviews!_**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Complicated Part 2

**Okay, here's part 2... I mean... yeah.**

**I read this fanfic about England and Belarus where England's spell backfired and then Belarus became obsessed with England. But I guess she became obsessed with Russia again. I didn't finish it.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: England and Liechtenstein-It's Complicated Part 2<strong>

England just stood there. Staring at the pouring rain. He was deeply thinking if he must ask Liechtenstein.

"Switzerland will kill me..."

"HEE-YAH, IGGY!"

"Bloody hell! You blasted, American! Learn how to knock!"

"So... got a date already?"

"It's only been an hour... do you expect me to get a date by just... AN HOUR?"

"Duh... You call yourself a gentleman, but you act like a pirate."

"Why, I yotta...""

"Hey! Calm yourself, Iggy!"

"Sure... sure..."

"I mean seriously, Iggy, get a life!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU BLASTED AMERICAN!"

"Hahahahahaha! So, who do you think can be a partner for the dance?"

"Like bloody hell, I don't know..."

"Hmm... Phili is not free anymore, Belarus is... obsessed with Russia. But hey, wasn't she once obsessed with you?"

"Yeah, once. Don't even think on starting that topic."

"Whatever! See you soon, Iggy!"

"Thank God! I thought you'll never leave!"

Then America left, leaving England in a huft.

"Maybe I should ask her already..."

England didn't know what to do. He's scared of Switzerland, but he desperately wants to ask Lili to the dance. Then a weird scenario came in his mind.

_They were both on a romantic boat ride in Venice. Liechtenstein was wrapped in his arms._

_"Arthur?", said Lili._

_"Yes, my flower?"_

_"I wish this night will never end..."_

_"Yes, I hope so..."_

_He was leaning forward to Lili... but then the sound of a gun startled them both._

"What was I thinking? Okay, England, you can do this... ASK HER ALREADY!"

"Ask who?", said a male voice.

"Who's there?", said England.

"It's just me, England...", said the calm voice.

"J-japan? Is that you?"

"Oh, so sorry, Mr. England. I should have not scared you. Maybe I should have knocked..."

"No, no... It's fine. I just thought it was that blasted American or that pervert... So, what brings you to my house, Japan?"

"I was just dropping by to visit a friend."

"How nice of you, Japan. Care for some tea?"

"Yes, thank you..."

While drinking their tea, England became curious on who Japan's date for the dance...

"Japan?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Mind if I ask... who is your date for this year's dance?"

"Well... I was supposed to be going with Philippines this year but..."

"But why?"

"America won't let me..."

"That blasted American... why not ask Taiwan? Surely, she'll go with you?"

"Thank you for that wonderful advice, Mr. England."

"No problem, Japan." But then, Japan had left already.

_Ask Liechtenstein..._

"No!"

_Ask Liechtenstein..._

"Fine! Will you stop bothering me when I ask her out?"

No reply came.

"I'm going crazy..."

* * *

><p>Tense can be sensed in Switzerland's house. Switzerland was too busy finding the perfect tux to wear at the dance.<p>

"Must... find... perfect... tux...", said Switzerland.

"Brother?", asked Liechtenstein.

"No... this is not it...IT!"

"Calm down, brother..."

"Uhh... Lili? Can you do me a favor?", asked Switzerland.

"Sure, brother."

"Can you go downstairs? I'm losing focus in finding a tux..."

"Okay..."

Downstairs, it was very peaceful...

"I love it when there's peace and quiet..."

"Ahmm... Liectenstein?", said a British man.

"Who's there?", said a startled Liechtenstein.

"It's me, England...", said England, who was hiding in the bushes.

"Oh, Mr. Kirkland... Pardon me but why are you hiding in the bushes?"

"You know your brother... if he finds me, I'm a dead man."

"Oh, don't mind him. He suffers from xenophobia. Hope you understand..."

"Of course.", said England, while getting off the leaves in stuck in his spiky hair.

"You missed one, Mr. Kirkland.", said Liechtenstein, while getting a leaf stuck near England's ear.

"Pardon, but... can you please call me by another name rather than Mr. Kirkland? It makes me feel old."

Liechtenstein let out a giggle. "Well, if it bothers you then perhaps I can call you Arthur?"

"Of course. Whew, at least it's better than 'Iggy' and 'Artie'..."

"Artie sounds nice..."

England blushed.

"Mr... I mean, Arthur, what brings you here?"

"I uhh... I mean uhmm... ahhh..."

"Sorry, but I don't seem to understand that language."

"It's not a language..."

"ENGLAND! HOW DARE YOU CROSS MY PROPERTY?", said Switzerland, now rattling off his guns on England.

"Oh for the love of God, Vash. Calm down!"

"NO! I WON'T! YOU DIDN"T EVEN ASK FOR MY FOR MY PERMISSION TO GO INTO MY PROPERTY!"

"You'll shoot me either way... Jeez, and the American said I'll get high blood whenever I shout. He should visit Vash sometimes..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"If I say my purpose, will you calm down?"

"It depends!"

"Please don't shoot! I'm just here to... (gulps)", said Arthur, who was totally sweating.

"THE HELL! SAY IT!"

"Can Liechtenstein be my date for the world dance?"

"Huh? What?", said Liechtenstein, with twinkling eyes and a rapid beating heart.

"THE HELL WITH YOU YOU DAMN BRITISH! YOU COME HERE CROSSING MY PROPERTY JUST TO ASK MY SISTER OUT ON A DATE?", said Switzerland, who was shooting England non-stop.

"Oh c'mon! Stop the shooting already!"

But Switzerland didn't. So Lili knew it was time to act against her brother.

"Brother! Please! Stop it already!", shouted Liechtenstein.

"NOT...(bang!) UNTIL...(bang!) THIS...(bang!) FOREIGNER...(bang!) GETS...(bang!) OFF...(bang!) MY...(bang!) PROPERTY! (shoots non-stop)

"Brother! He's just here to ask me the World Dance!"

"No! Go with a more decent man! Not this damn Brit!"

Liechtenstein was already crying. "That's why no one wants to go with me! They're scared of you! Why can't you understand the thing that makes me happy?"

"Oh, now Lili! Please stop crying..."

"Let me go to the dance with Arthur!"

"W-well... LET THAT BRIT IN!"

England was shaking when he entered Switzerland's house. He was even using his bouquet to cover his head.

"England. I want some things done before you can ask my sister. There are rules and policies to follow!"

_Oh c'mon! As if I'll do anything to your pretty sister! _"Y-yes? What is it?"

"1.! I want her home by the time I want us to leave. 2.! I don't want her seeing you drunk..."

"Okay."

"I'M NOT YET FINISHED! 3.! I don't want to see you flirting with other girls at the dance. 4.! Don't even think of seducing my sister! 5.! When she gets home, not one scratch!"

"I get it. Just stay decent. Don't worry. I'll take care of your lovely sister."

"Good! Cuz if you don't...", said Switzerland, while pointing his gun, "... you'll get a piece of this!"

"I don't even want a piece of that..."

"Very well then."

Out by the garden, England was just heading off when Liechtenstein came running to him.

"Wait, Arthur!"

"Oh... Liechtenstein. What is it?"

"How did it go? Between you and brother?"

"Well..."

"Do I have a date for the dance?"

"Of course, you have. It's the gentleman standing right in front of you."

Liechtenstein hugged Arthur. "Thank you, Arthur. How brave of you to face my brother..."

Arthur planted a kiss on Liechtenstein's forehead. "Anything for you. Oh, yes, I supposed I didn't have the time to give this to you since your brother shot me." , said England, handing over the bouquet of alpine red roses.

"Oh, how beautiful..."

"Just like you..."

"Thank you...", said Liechtenstein.

Then England came forward, placing a kiss on Liechtenstein's red cheeks.

"See you soon, my flower..."

Liechtenstein watched England go. She couldn't wait for the dance and was left there standing with the bouquet of alpine red roses.

"Oh, what a dream come true..."

**Whew! Finally! Finished the second chapter! Next pairing, Russia and Ukraine? Yeah, who my type is.**

**Please I'm begging you! Put in reviews! Criticize, praise or whatever! Just review!**


End file.
